<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Return to Republic City by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109030">The Return to Republic City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bank Robbery, Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Returning Home, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being away for 2 years, Korra returns to Republic City. There, she finds that things have changed, especially with her and Jinora. Set 4 years after Book 4</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jinora/Korra (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Return to Republic City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still learning when it comes to writing these, so be sure to leave notes or constructive criticism. It's greatly appreciated!</p><p>This pairing came to me in a dream, I wrote this out of curiosity as to what it could create, I know how unusual it is.</p><p>This takes places 4 years after LoK Book 4, I'm sure you can imagine why.</p><p>I DO NOT own any of these characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinora was, yet again, reading an ancient Airbender book under one of the 10 552 trees on air temple island. She barely heard footsteps running up to her. She looked up, and to her surprise, Avatar Korra came running at her with a big smile. They hadn’t seen each other in just under 2 years, Korra being the Avatar and having to travel <strong>a lot</strong>. It seemed that whenever Korra was around, Jinora was out on Airbender business somewhere in the world. Jinora’s face beamed as she stood up to hug her friend. </p><p>"Korra! It’s been so long!"</p><p>"It really has, huh. It’s so great to see you, Jinora!"</p><p> </p><p>Korra pulled away, her hands still on the Airbender’s shoulders. She looked at her friend and admired how much she’d grown. Since the last time Korra has seen her, Jinora had become even more beautiful and her face seemed to have matured.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh Korra? You ok?" Jinora’s cheeks became slightly red, seeing her friend staring at her</p><p>"Oh! Sorry Jinora, you just changed so much in all this time, it’s amazing to see you again."</p><p>"Oh, well thanks! Have you gone to see my dad yet?"</p><p>"Not yet. I kind of ran to find you as soon as I arrived"</p><p> </p><p>Jinora loved hearing Korra say that. The Airbending master picked up her book and led Korra to see the rest of the family.</p><p> </p><p>The whole family plus Korra had a wonderful meal that night. Korra looked around the table as she remembered how things were 7 years ago, when she was just starting to learn Airbending. Things had certainly changed, thought Korra. It all felt so much different. She looked with a smile as Meelo was trying to teach Ikki 'what it means to be a man',  Tenzin and Pema were having a quiet talk on the other side of the table and with a blush she quickly concealed, Korra saw Jinora was smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Korra, Jinora and Ikki went shopping in Republic City. They were walking around and Ikki ran off god-knows-where, as she often does.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, where’d Ikki go?" Korra looked around </p><p>"Oh, I think she spotted one of her friends. She’ll find us. Or not, we’ll see." Both girls laughed</p><p>"So what did I miss around here? A lot happens in 2 years."</p><p>"It wasn’t quite two years, you know. But not that much happened. The Airbenders are still out helping in the world, protecting the spirit portal and all that. My father’s been giving me more and more responsibility over the Air Nomads."</p><p>"Is that a good thing?"</p><p>"It can be. It feels good to be doing this great work. But at the same time, I haven’t had the opportunity you have. To travel the world, leave home, discover new things every day.<br/>
Well sorry to break it to you, but that’s not all it’s cracked up to be. I mostly attend meetings and answer questions. I haven’t had a proper vacation since..."</p><p> </p><p>Korea’s voice trailed off as she realized what she was about to say. All that was years ago and she didn’t need to talk about it. It also felt weird to talk to Jinora about that, for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>Jinora sensed Korra’s awkwardness and laced her fingers through Korra’s. Both girls smiled as they walked down the street. Many noticed the famous Avatar holding the Airbending master’s hand, but neither of the girls cared. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Ikki had gone back home. Jinora and Korra brought Naga out to the park to play for a bit. Both girls sat on a bench and admired the nature around them. Korra stared at a spot out to her right as she remembered what happened there years ago.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking about?" questioned Jinora, following Korra's gaze</p><p>"It’s actually pretty funny. When I first left the Southern Water Tribe and arrived here. I didn’t know where to go and I didn’t have any money. After a few hours of wandering around looking for food, I went to that spot over there (she pointed to it). Naga fished and I cooked the fish." </p><p>Jinora chuckled "You fished in a Republic City park?"</p><p>Korra laughed "What else was I supposed to do? I was hungry." </p><p> </p><p>Jinora laughed and their eyes met. They stayed there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes.</p><p>"What’s happening?" Jinora thought.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could figure it out, a loud boom made them jump. They heard yelling and came running toward the sound. A good old fashioned bank robbery in progress. Korra looked at Jinora with a smile.</p><p>"Ready to stop our first bank robbery together?"</p><p>Jinora smiled at Korra and they went running after the car speeding down the street. Jinora summoned an air scooter and Korra rode Naga, catching up to the vehicle. As they did so, a firebender and an earth bender tried to stop them, but they easily dodged their attacks, being airbenders and all. Korra and Jinora passed the car and got in position to stop it. Jinora summoned an air current that made the car fly into the air and Korra lifted the rock from the street to catch it mid air, trapping it there. The girls got the criminals down to the ground. Korra tied up the earthbender easily, as the girl didn’t fight back. When she went to do the same to the firebender, he threw a fireball at Jinora and knocked her back.</p><p> </p><p>"Jinora!" cried Korra as she tied up the firebender.</p><p> </p><p>Jinora sat up and Korra ran to examine her leg. She was burnt pretty bad on her right thigh. Korra stood up and walked swiftly toward the firebender. </p><p>"You’re gonna regret that!" Korra summoned fire and was ready to strike the defenceless man. However, Mako arrived in his car and came to stop Korra.</p><p>"Korra, don’t! People are looking at you. I’ll take it of it from here."</p><p> </p><p>Korra groaned in frustration, knowing she shouldn’t strike no matter how much she wanted to.  Korra went back to see Jinora as Mako finished the arrest. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay? I swear to god I will make sure that he never makes it-"

"Korra, stop. Jinora tried for a smile. Stuff like this happens, I just need to get back home."</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Korra was leaving Jinora’s room after doing her best at healing her burn. She went to see Tenzin and Pema, who were waiting for her in the dining room. </p><p> </p><p>"How’s Jinora? Did she seem okay? Will her wound heal quickly? Will she walk again?"</p><p>"Calm down, Tenzin. She’s fine, just tired and a little hurt. I did my best to heal her, and I’m sure the burn will heal over time. There may be a scar, but it won’t be major."</p><p> </p><p>Pema and Tenzin took a deep breath. They knew how much damage a firebender can do to a person. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone slept soundly that night except for Korra. She had a nightmare about the incident from the day before. Though instead of Jinora simply getting burned... well it wasn’t pretty. Korra spent the next hours thinking about how if she’d been more careful, if she’d been quicker... maybe Jinora never would’ve gotten hurt. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, when Korra thought she was about to go insane, she decided to go for a walk.  Quietly, she walked outside and looked out onto Republic City. There were still a few hours left before sunrise as she watched the bright city, quiet at this time of night. It was so nice to finally be back, but Korra knew something was different. She had spent time away from Republic City before, but that was to heal. Now, her life seemed to be all about politics and keeping up the ‘wise and powerful Avatar’ image.</p><p> </p><p>Korra started to head back to her room. But as she approached the hallway, she automatically went toward Jinora’s room. Making sure not to wake her, she opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Jinora sleeping soundly, her slow breaths inhaling, exhaling. It was exactly what Korra needed to know that Jinora was safe. Burned, but safe. Korra took a deep breath and as she was closing the door, she heard a sleepy voice call out.</p><p> </p><p>"Korra?" Jinora’s eyes were barely open but she saw Korra</p><p> </p><p>Korra froze for a second, considering simply closing the door and pretending none of this happened. But instead she walked in and closed the door behind her as to not wake the others. Jinora gestured for her to sit on the bed, as there were no other places to sit in the simple rooms at the Air Temple.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi. I was just checking on you, making sure you're okay. Sorry if I woke you up."</p><p>"Oh. Well, that’s okay. My leg doesn’t feel too bad, actually."</p><p> </p><p>There was a silence between the two girls.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I’m sorry for what happened to you yesterday. If I’d been more careful, or-"</p><p>"Korra. I don’t blame you. At all. How could I? It wasn’t your fault."</p><p> </p><p>Korra paused </p><p> </p><p>"You’re right."</p><p> </p><p>Though Korra said this, Jinora knew she was lying. She could tell Korra still blamed herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I should let you get some rest."</p><p> </p><p>Korra started to get up to leave.</p><p>Jinora grabbed her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to stay? I can tell you’re not leaving to go to sleep."</p><p> </p><p>Korra was surprised at Jinora’s question. She also knew she couldn’t lie to her. She nodded and Jinora made room in her bed next to her. </p><p> </p><p>Korra closed her eyes and felt her breath slow. Being next to Jinora made her feel safe. She knew that she could protect Jinora. She opened her eyes slightly and saw that Jinora was staring at her. Both girls looked at each other. Without knowing who leaned in first or who initiated it, they closed the space between their lips and shared a soft and gentle kiss. Korra, already falling asleep, couldn’t help herself and closed her eyes and drifted off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I wrote this I considered making more chapters of them after the kiss, but I think this is better as a one-shot.</p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading!</p><p>Be sure to leave a comment :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>